


Unfinished Business

by junes_discotheque



Series: Years Since [1]
Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, this is rather ill-advised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junes_discotheque/pseuds/junes_discotheque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after leaving on the prison train, Ben comes back for Will. Pretty much PWP. No actual underage, just Ben perving a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catnipsoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnipsoup/gifts).



> Again. This is catnipsoup's fault. I'm not even in this fandom. I don't know what happened to my life.

The fire’s burning down to ashes. Ben’s wrists are still in cuffs. The kid still has a gun on him, and the kid’s father is sleeping maybe three feet away, and still all Ben can think about is how those soft lips would feel against his.

This isn’t his usual proclivity. Far from it. But there’s something about the way Will looks at him like he’s the second coming of Jesus and still manages to make Ben perfectly aware that one wrong move and he’ll have a bullet in his skull that Ben can’t possibly resist. He’d be a fool to try.

He’d also be a fool to try anything with Dan sleeping three feet away. So he doesn’t. He talks to the kid in hushed tones, pitching his voice deep and sensual, and watches the kid watch him. Victory is sweet, but he hungers for something far more sinful.

Then there’s fighting, and some more fighting, and Ben makes a dumb choice and has a bit of a moral crisis and ends up locking himself up in a damn prison train while Will cries over his father’s dead body. Which is all Ben’s fault, and he feels guilty as hell, even if he does plan to break out in a few hours. So it’s not really a great moment to tell Will he’d really like to suck the boy’s dick.

Which he would.

Which is new. And it should be scary as hell, but Ben’s not a man to scare easy.

The train rolls out of the station.

~ * ~

Ben’s escape doesn’t exactly go as planned.

Oh, he makes it out--that part goes exactly as he planned--but a couple mooks he suckers into helping him end up getting shot a little more dead than he hoped for, and the whole thing is so loud that everyone west of the Mississippi knows Ben Wade’s on the loose within an hour.

So he heads South. Hides out in Mexico. Builds himself a nice little saloon and decorates it with pretty girls and pretty boys and tries to forget all about that kid from Bisbee and his adoring eyes and his soft, inviting mouth. But the boys don’t suit him, turns out, and the girls don’t suit him much either. Whiskey, on the other hand, that’ll never disappoint.

He spends five years in a booze-fueled haze, till a former associate of his comes to town seeking revenge and Ben figures he should probably get out before the shooting starts. Arizona sounds nice, he thinks. Five years oughta been long enough for folks to start getting complacent, and there’re all kinds of new railroads to knock over.

After all, he’s Ben Wade, dammit, and no one is ever allowed to forget him. He just needs... well, a few things, first.

How he finds himself at Evans Ranch, however, is something he doesn’t want to dwell too hard on. The place is different from how he remembered. Five years on and they’re doing well for themselves, damn well, with a big new house and a big new barn and a herd of cattle that’d be the envy of three ranchers put together.

It’s probably not much compensation.

He’s debating whether to knock on their door (it’s late, past supper, the stars are already out, they’re probably in bed, he should wait till the morning) when he feels the barrel of a shotgun tracing the back of his neck. His hands go up automatically, and he grins when he says: “What now, forgot me so soon?”

“Five years, Ben Wade. I thought you were goin’ to jail to make up for my dad.”

Ben laughs. “To the gallows, more like. Nah, kid, I got on the train for your dad, but I wasn’t about to give up my life.” He turns around. Not such a kid anymore; Will’s grown tall and filled out, but he’s still got a smooth chin and his lips are still pink and his eyes are still soft. He still looks at Ben like he’s a fucking hero.

“So, what are you doing back?”

“Mexico’s dull,” Ben says. “And an old friend showed up looking to settle some business. I figured I had some business of my own to take care of back here.”

“We’re not interested in your money.”

Ben laughs. “I can see that. You’re doin’ all right for yourself, kid. No, that’s not the kind of business I was talking about.” The kid’s grip on his shotgun has gone lax, and it’s no effort at all to snatch it from his hands, unload the shells, and toss it away. Will’s eyes go wide.

“Mr. Wade--”

“Ben.”

“Mr. Wade, I think you should leave.” To his credit, the kid’s voice doesn’t shake.

“Not till I’ve gotten what I came for. Somethin’ I’ve wanted for five years, since I saw you lookin’ across the table at me.” Hell with it. Ben hates talk. He grabs the kid by the scruff and hauls him in. Finally, Ben gets to feel those soft, pink lips, gets to taste that innocent mouth, and while five years of running a ranch have hardened him, this at least is still how Ben imagined it.

“The hell was that?” the kid says when Ben finally pulls away.

“Like I said. Somethin’ I’ve been wanting to do for five years.”

Will shakes his head. “No, I got that part. What I meant was, why’re you treating me like some blushing virgin girl?”

Ben’s brain kind of stops working for a few seconds. Long enough for Will to snort and roll his eyes and shove his tongue right into Ben’s mouth, biting and hard, and fuck, Ben thinks he might die. Right here. He doesn’t remember all the times he’s been shot and walked away, but this here, this damn fucking kid, he’s going to be the one to end the great Ben Wade. And he hasn’t even done more than kiss him.

“Your mother’s going to be looking for you,” Ben says when Will finally breaks for air.

“And what, you want to stop?”

“No, I want to get to the good part.” Ben grins and shoves the kid on his ass in the mud. Will looks up at him with those goddamn starry eyes, mouth wet and red, knees slightly splayed.

Ben kneels between his legs and goes straight for the buttons on his pants, enjoying the heavy gasps at each brush of his hand over Will’s cock.

“You know,” Will says, and his voice is too damn steady, “I thought if you came back, it’d be for my mother. I saw the way you looked at her.”

“Yeah, kid. Same way I looked at you. Same way I looked at Dan.” He pauses. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t. Just--” He gives a shout as Ben gets his hand wrapped around the kid’s dick. For some reason, Ben thinks he expected it to be a scrawny little thing, like Will, but apparently the shoulders aren’t the only place he’s filled out. Damn.

He ducks his head and swallows Will down in one go, and fuck, the kid’s loud. Maybe he should’ve started out slower, but Ben’s never much liked delayed gratification. Some other time maybe, he’ll tie Will down and take his time, but right now they’re under the open sky and Ben’s got no clue where he plans to go tomorrow and whatever happens, he’s been wondering what Will tastes like for five goddamn years.

He brings Will off fast, sucking hard and bobbing his head in time with Will’s pulse. He holds Will’s come on his tongue for a long moment, considering, memorizing, until finally he swallows it down.

“Holy shit,” Will says, struggling to catch his breath. “That was--”

“Unexpected?”

“Well, not every day a wanted fugitive shows up to do things he’s only done in your dreams.” Will’s eyes widen at the admission--clearly something Ben was never supposed to hear.

“You dream about me?”

Will shrugs and puts his soft dick away. “Maybe.” He reaches out and traces the line of Ben’s own cock, straining against his pants. “Hey, I should--”

“Next time,” Ben promises. Next time he’s going to find a mattress and fuck the kid right through it. “Got some... other business. Much less urgent.” He dusts off his hat and winks. “See you ‘round, kid.”

He might be able to fool Will, but Ben’s never been able to fool himself. He’ll be back before the week is out, mattress or no mattress.

They’ll just have to find something else Ben can fuck Will through.


End file.
